


I Love You

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hide invites Kaneki over for a sleepover.





	

Kaneki was eating dinner alone when his phone begun playing ‘You Are My Sunshine’. It was Hide (a reoccurring joke between the boyfriends was that Hide was the sun and Kaneki was the moon).

Kaneki picked up. “Hello?”

“Hey, Kaneki!” Hide replied.

“Hi, Hide. What’s up?”

“Okay, well, I was wondering, maybe you could come over?” Hide asked.

“When? Why?”

“For a sleepover! Right now!”

“Hide. We’re nineteen-year-old men. Aren’t we a little old for sleepovers?”

“You’re never too old to stay up all night playing video games and binge-eating chips!”

Kaneki found himself laughing. Hide made a fair argument. “All right. We can have a sleepover. I'll be right over.”

“Okay, see you soon!” Then Hide hung up.

Kaneki put down his cellphone and finished eating dinner in silence. Afterwards, he put his plate in the sink and slipped on a light jacket and shoes. With that, he headed to Hide’s.

Lucky for Kaneki, Hide lived rather close, so he could walk there instead of taking the bus or something.

It wasn’t five minutes later when Kaneki was knocking on Hide’s door and Hide was answering, smiling excitedly.

“Well, that only took forever.”

“I got fat from dinner. It was so delicious I couldn’t stop eating,” joked Kaneki.

Hide poked his boyfriend in the ribs. “Fat? Where?”

“Ow, Hide, stop poking me there!” It hurt, but Kaneki was pretty ticklish, so he was laughing anyway. He slapped away Hide’s teasing hand. When Hide settled down, Kaneki asked him what he’d like to do. “Watch a movie, or play a game, or something?”

“Well…” Hide started, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. “I had something a little more fun in mind.” Hide invited Kaneki inside and immediately begun towards his bedroom, Kaneki following.

Hide flopped on his bed then sat up, waving for Kaneki to come closer.

Kaneki could feel his face heat up as he edged closer to his boyfriend. Was this the real reason Hide invited him over? So they could…?

But when Kaneki was in front of Hide, all he did was shove pillows into his arms.

“What?” asked Kaneki, his face quizzical.

“Pillow forts!” Hide announced loudly, both hands held up high in the air, grinning childishly.

Kaneki stared at Hide, his mouth hanging open, trying to process what he had just been told. Then he begun to laugh. “You invited me over at eight o’clock at night so we could build a pillow fort?”

“Yes,” responded Hide very seriously. “And so that we could sleep in it.”

This made Kaneki laugh even harder. “That is so like you.” After Kaneki had calmed himself down, he said, “All right, Hide. Let’s build a pillow fort.”

Hide raised both his hands in the air again and cried in triumph.

The two males stuffed their arms with as much pillows they could hold, grabbing whatever pillow they could find, and begun to build their domain.

When they were done, they grabbed two pillows and a blanket and crawled in, snuggling close on the inside.

So close, in fact, their noses touched. They couldn’t move very much. They had made it too long and too thin.

“Maybe we should’ve made it a little wider…”

“I forgot that we’re adults,” sighed Hide. He sounded disappointed. But then he brightened up again. “It’s okay, though! I like being close to you.” With that, Hide gave Kaneki a small, affectionate kiss on the lips.

“What was that for?”

“Just ’cause I love you,” Hide responded. Then he covered his face with the blanket they shared and turned over so he couldn’t look at Kaneki, yawning loudly. “Okay, I’m going to sleep. Good night.”

”Hey, what happened to ‘staying up all night’?” protested Kaneki, sitting up a little, leaning over Hide’s body, trying to look at his face.

“Yeah, well, I’m tired. Building pillow forts is a lot of work!” came the muffled response.

Kaneki laughed a little as he settled back down. “You act like an eight-year-old.”

“Maybe I am!”

“Hide, I love you, too.”

Hide said nothing, so Kaneki covered himself with the blanket and turned to look opposite of Hide’s back, then said good night.

Kaneki heard Hide shift, and before he knew it, Hide’s arms were wrapped around him, and his face was buried into the back of Kaneki’s neck.

Kaneki smiled a little, but said nothing, and the two men fell asleep like that.


End file.
